Berryz Koubou Matsuri
Berryz Koubou Matsuri (Berryz工房祭り; Berryz Koubou Festival) was a 2-day long Berryz Koubou concert featuring all of Hello! Project held before Berryz Koubou's last live. The concerts celebrated Berryz Koubou's time as a group and featured performances by all Hello! Project groups as well as reunions of groups that Berryz Koubou members had been a part of. The events were held on February 28 and March 1, 2015. Each show was four hours long and covered songs across Berryz Koubou's 13 years in Hello! Project. The events were featured on the Blu-ray special "Completion Box" edition of Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! released on June 10, 2015. Setlist February 28= Part 1: Berryz Koubou no Toujou wa MADAYADE! #Say Hello! - Kobushi Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute Part 2: Reunions & Tributes Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku - Berryz Koubou ｘ ℃-ute MC Shiroi TOKYO - ZYX Masayume - Aa! Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ PARTY TIME - Guardians 4 Kioku no Miero - High-King MC Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND - Country Girls Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba - Juice=Juice Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - ℃-ute MADAYADE - Kobushi Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Ryuusei Boy - ANGERME Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni - Morning Musume '15 MC Honto no Jibun - Buono! Rottara Rottara - Buono! MC Nakimushi Shounen - Buono! Kataomoi - Buono! Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! MC Tabidachi no Uta - Buono! Part 3: Opening Dance Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou HAPPY! Stand Up - Berryz Koubou MC Maji Good Chance Summer - Berryz Koubou Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou Sabori - Berryz Koubou Suhada Pichi Pichi - Berryz Koubou VTR Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou Koiseyo! - Berryz Koubou Hero Arawaru - Berryz Koubou MC Sakura→Nyuugaku Shiki - Berryz Koubou VERY BEAUTY - Berryz Koubou Arigatou! Otomadachi. - Berryz Koubou VTR Koi no Jubaku - Berryz Koubou Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou Ai no Dangan - Berryz Koubou Heroine ni Narou ka! - Berryz Koubou MC Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun - Berryz Koubou ENCORE Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! - Berryz Koubou MC Sono Subete no Ai ni - Berryz Koubou |-|March 1= Part 1: Berryz Koubou no Toujou wa MADAYADE! #Crying - Kobushi Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Ça va? Ça va? - Juice=Juice #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ - ℃-ute Part 2: Reunions & Tributes Chou HAPPY SONG - Berryz Koubou ｘ ℃-ute MC Shiroi TOKYO - ZYX Masayume - Aa! Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ PARTY TIME - Guardians 4 Kioku no Miero - High-King MC Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ - Country Girls TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY - Juice=Juice Loving you too much - ℃-ute Piriri to Yukou! - Kobushi Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - ANGERME Dschinghis Khan - Morning Musume '15 MC Honto no Jibun - Buono! Rottara Rottara - Buono! MC Nakimushi Shounen - Buono! Kataomoi - Buono! Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! MC Tabidachi no Uta - Buono! Part 3: Opening Dance Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou HAPPY! Stand Up - Berryz Koubou MC Koi wa Hipparidako - Berryz Koubou Anshinkan - Berryz Koubou Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito - Berryz Koubou Sayonara Hageshiki Koi - Berryz Koubou VTR Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou Koiseyo! - Berryz Koubou Hero Arawaru - Berryz Koubou MC Sakura→Nyuugaku Shiki - Berryz Koubou VERY BEAUTY - Berryz Koubou Arigatou! Otomadachi. - Berryz Koubou VTR Koi no Jubaku - Berryz Koubou Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou Ai no Dangan - Berryz Koubou Heroine ni Narou ka! - Berryz Koubou MC Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun - Berryz Koubou ENCORE Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! - Berryz Koubou MC Sono Subete no Ai ni - Berryz Koubou Featured Members Main Act= *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako |-|Guests= ;Guests *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Inaba Manaka **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei |-|Other Units= ;Other Units *ZYX **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko *Aa! **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *DIY♡ **Yajima Maimi **Tokunaga Chinami **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Nakajima Saki **Iikubo Haruna *Guardians 4 **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako *High-King **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi Trivia * For Part 2, Berryz Koubou chose the songs that the other Hello! Project acts would performhttp://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-11996166794.html References External Links *Event Page and Dates Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2015 Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In